Your Fate and Your Destiny
by invaderzim91
Summary: Snake is hired to bring Ike to an unknown source. It starts out off Bizarre for Ike, but as the story progresses the identity and intent of this source is revealed and Link and Donkey Kong jump into action to protect him. However, Ike's "unbound" fate and destiny may lead to his undoing. Genre and Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Here's my newest Brawl fanfiction. I have to thank my sister for this again. We were playing Brawl and wanted to create another Brawl fanfiction. We choose four new characters (Link, Ike, DK, and Snake), a surprise guest character, and a new story. Basically Snake is hired by an unknown source to find and bring Ike to him (the unknown source). The reason is unknown until later, but if necessary Snake is told to use force if Ike does not comply. The mysterious figure and his objective will be revealed in due time. I am keeping the reason the figure wants Ike a mystery until I reveal his reason, unlike in Being of Legend where the reason Ganondorf wanted Pit was put out there more.**

* * *

**Your Fate and Your Destiny**

**Prologue**

Snake had received a call from an unknown source for an unknown reason. He was at the rendezvous point, but his source was nowhere in sight. Then a figure walked out of the shadows wearing a red hooded cloak with the hood up.

"Are you the one who called me?" Snaked asked.

"Yes, you are Snake, correct?" The figure asked.

"Yes, what did you call me for?"

"I need you to find this person," the figure handed Snake a photo. "and bring him to me."

Snake looked at the picture and was surprised as to who was in it. 'This is…' he began.

"Don't worry." The figure assured, snapping Snake out of his thought. "He is in no real trouble. I wish to meet him, but it's so hard to get acquainted, one on one, with him these days and I don't know where he goes half the time."

"What's in it for me?"

"All in due time. I'll just have you know, when you bring him to me, your reward will be worth your while. Deal?" The figure extended his hand out.

"Deal." Snake shook the hand of his new client.

* * *

**It's just a short chapter to open up the story. If Snake is anyway out of character I do apologize. I haven't played a Metal Gear Solid game (please don't flame me if I offend anyone) so I may not be 100% in character with him (yes I could read up on his character online, but for the sake of how I wanted to do the prologue I didn't). I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	2. Tournament Prep

**Here's where we meet two of our four main characters for the story: Ike and Link. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tournament Prep**

It was a bright afternoon. Link and Ike were training for an upcoming sixteen people tournament. Zelda and Peach were sitting at a table having tea, while watching them.

They're sure training hard." Peach admitted.

"They sure are." Zelda agreed. "They're pretty excited for the tournament on Saturday."

"Of course."

"They both want to win the monetary prize as well as the front row ticket to the Special Cup race. Today's the last day to sign up for the tournament, so I've got to sign up later."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Zelda set her cup down. "Aren't you signing up?"

"Nah. I promised to go golfing with Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Rosalina on Saturday. Besides, I can't exactly watch the race when I'm in it, you know?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot."

"That's okay, but hey if any of you guys lose and still want to go, I think I can score you guy some tickets." The duo laughed.

"I'll hold you to that Peach." The two laughed again.

The two continued to converse. Then suddenly, a chilling feeling came over Zelda. Peach noticed.

"You okay?" Zelda shook her head.

"I don't know. I just got a chilling sensation, one that warrants bad things to come."

"It's probably nothing, or maybe it's the thought of losing." Zelda let out a sigh.

"You're probably right. I won't think too much about it."

"Alright." Peach stood up. "Let's practice."

"What?"

"I may not be entering the tournament, but I could spar with you to help you prepare."

"Alright." Zelda smiled and stood up. "Thank you."

"You wanna practice with the boys?" Zelda nodded. "Hey boys!"

"Yeah?" Link responded, pausing the duel.

"Mind if we practice with you?"

"Of course not. Come one."

- Later that day -

After sparing for a while, Zelda made her way to the tournament building.

"Here to sign up?" Mario asked.

"Yep." She replied. "Did I make it in time?"

"You sure did. We have two spots left. I'll be glad to give you one of them."

"Thank you." Mario handed her a form.

"You know the drill." Zelda nodded and filled out the form.

"Here you go." She handed Mario the filled out the form.

"Thank you. Have fun on Saturday." Zelda nodded and left the building.

Once she left, Snake entered the Tournament.

* * *

**I there's just a few things I would like to point out. 1) I didn't say a specific currency as far as the money prize because a number of the game worlds in Brawl have different currency (gold, rupees, coins etc.) 2) I figured crossing over between Brawl and Mario Kart would work. I wanted to have a special prize for the winner and 3) I had the idea that whenever a tournament comes around anyone can sign up for it if they want to. I was originally going to have Mario say "See you Saturday." But since Mario will be golfing on that day I changed it (I forgot that when I first wrote the chapter up.**


	3. Welcome to the Tournament

**Here is chapter 3. I am trying to make the chapters longer, but I still need to work on it. If this chapter is too short for any of you I am sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Tournament**

Saturday finally arrived. People had filled the seats of the colosseum.

"Welcome everybody." Fox announced from the announcers chamber. "Welcome to another classic tournament. I'm you charming announcer along with my fellow copilot Falco."

"Hello," Falco greeted. "and welcome to the Special Cup tournament. As you know this is a sixteen member tournament and the winner gets not only gets the monetary prize but a front row ticket to the highly popular Special Cup race. Here's the roster on the screen." On cue, the giant screen shot put out the roster for the tournament.

"Round one introduces our contestants. We start off with a Puffball Powerhouse: Kirby and Jigglypuff. Then we have the Psychic Sidekicks Ness and Lucas."

"The third shows use the meaning of swordsmanship with Link and Marth. Following them will be the ladies of sass and class Zelda and Samus."

"After that cat fight we have a battle of the beings Ike and Pit. Then we just gotta catch 'em all with Pikachu and Lucario."

`"Then the newbies, in a not offensive way, Snake and Sonic. The final battle of the first round shows us the meaning of a monkey's uncle: DK and Diddy."

"That's our starting point for today. The tournament will start in ten minutes."

- With the contestants -

Ike was slipping hie boot on. While his battle wasn't for a while, he just wanted to be ready.

"You ready?" Link asked, walking over to his friend.

"Yeah, you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be.

"Hey guys!" Zelda called, running towards them.

"Hey Zelda." Ike replied.

The three conversed for a while. Their moods were friendly and competitive over who would win.

"All fighters put your damage bracelets on." Toon Link announced over the intercom. "I repeat. All fighters put your damage bracelets on."

Everyone followed Toon Link's orders and put on their damage watches, as well as their watches.

"The first match will start in two minutes. So get yourselves ready and will the first two brawlers make your way to your respected teleporters."

Jigglypuff, wearing her red flower, and Kirby made their way to their respected teleporters. All the other fighters made their way to the brawlers lobby to watch the fight on the screen there.

"Your match will take place at Pokemon Stadium 2." Toon Link announced. "Remember this is a two minute fight. After the time is up the winner will be the fighter with the most KOs and if there is a tie, a sudden death match will be take place. The last one standing wins. Now without further ado, fighter press the green button and let's get the show on the road."

Jigglypuff and Kirby nodded in response, wished each other luck, and pressed the green button. They were warped out of their teleporter and the course.

- With Fox -

"Alright." Fox cheered. "Let's get this battle started."

The crowd cheered and screamed with excitement. The tournament had finally started.

* * *

**The whole watch and bracelet method was made so that each fighter would know how much damage they had and how much time they had left in the fight. Again sorry it's a short chapter. They will get longer the farther in the story I get.**


	4. Puffball Powerhouse and Psychic Sidekick

**Here's the next chapter. For the first round I have decided to group two battles in a chapter so that means the first round will last four chapters. I have decided to make Ike and Link's matches a little more descriptive. Not that the other characters won't have any, I just want Link and Ike's a little more important for now since they are two of the main characters. The voice we have when we play Brawl I have nicknamed it the "generic announcer".**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Puffball Powerhouse and Psychic Sidekicks**

Kirby and Jigglypuff warped to Pokemon Stadium 2. The song that sounded off was "PokeFloats".

"3…2…1…" the generic announcer counted down. "Go!"

The two started to brawl. Kirby tried to swallow Jigglypuff, who dodged it with her floating ability. Jigglypuff fell, attempting to sing Kirby to sleep. He jumped air, kicked Jigglypuff before she could land on him.

- With the other brawlers -

The brawlers watched the brawl. Some cheered for the fighter they wanted to win, while others just watched. Kirby got knocked off the edge because of Jigglypuff's knock out attack.

"Do you think he'll be able to recover from that attack?" Ike asked.

"Well there's still a little less than a minute left, but anything's possible." Link replied.

"True."

As Kirby was brought back, he turned into a rock. He hit Jigglypuff and sent her flying off the edge.

"See? Now they'll have to go to sudden death, unless one of them KO's the other."

They continued to watch the match. The last thirty seconds didn't show much progress towards a KO.

"5…4…3…2...1…" The generic announcer counted down again. "Time! … Sudden Death!"

Their sudden death match started. The duo went to attack each other, but dodged each other, not knowing what the other was going to do. That display continued until the Bomb-ombs started to fall. When that happened they started a dodging frenzy. Then suddenly, a Bomb-omb hit Jigglypuff, sending her flying.

"Game!" The announcer spoke out.

The battle ended, and the two were sent to where they crowned the winner of the match.

"Kirby wins." The announcer declared.

- With Fox and Falco -

"You heard it folks, our victor of the first match is Kirby." Fox enthusiastically shouted to the crowd. The crowd cheered.

- With the brawlers -

Kirby and Jigglypuff were warped back to the other brawlers.

"Will Kirby and Jigglypuff please go get a heart container to heal yourselves" Toon Link directed. "Will Ness and Lucas please make it to your respected teleporters. You're match will start in two minutes."

The four brawlers followed his orders. Kirby and Jigglypuff went to get their heart containers, while being good sports about their match. Ness and Lucas went to their respected teleporters.

"Good luck." Ness said, with a smile.

"Good luck to you too." Lucas replied.

"May the best man win." They shook hands and entered their teleporters.

"Your course will be the melee classic: Onett. Press the green button."

On command, they were both zapped to their designated stage. Ness was placed on the tree and Lucas was on the ground.

"3…2…1…" The generic announcing voice yet again counted down. "Go!"

The duo went to the fight each other. PK fires and freezes went a blaze. The two fought it out like friendly rivals.

- With the other brawlers -

"They're having fun." Ike admitted.

"Yeah, they sure are." Link agreed. "Though one of them should knock the other out soon, or they'll go to sudden death."

"You don't want that?"

"Not this round anyway. I can't complain about sudden death matches if they're not too frequent."

- Back with Ness and Lucas -

A colorful spark ignited. A smash ball bounced and flew across the stage. Knowing what that meant, Ness and Lucas hunted after it. They both took a hit at it until it finally burst, shrouding Ness in a rainbow aura. With twenty seconds left on the clock he would have to use it fast to avoid sudden death.

"PK Starstorm." Ness called.

Out of the sky came stars blazing. It now became a dodge fest for Lucas, but ultimately in vain. One hit Lucas knocking him off the course.

"5…4…" the announcer counted down as Lucas was brought back to the stage. "3…2…1… Time!"

The duo were zapped to the crowning area.

"Ness wins!" The announcer declared. The crowd cheered and the two were sent back to the brawlers.

- With the brawlers -

"Good job Lucas." Ness congratulated.

"Thank you," Lucas answered. "but I should be congratulating you. You did win."

"Thank you." Ness smiled.

"Ness and Lucas please go get you heart containers." Toon Link ordered. "The next two fighters can get your butts into gear and go where you need to go."

"I'm up." Link declared.

"Good luck." Ike cheered.

"Thanks."

Link and Marth made their way to their teleporters.

* * *

**So Kirby and Jigglypuff are the only ones who get a Fox announcement (kind of forgot/diddn't do it for Ness and Lucas). Next up is Link vs Marth and Zelda vs Samus.**


	5. Swordsmanship and Ladies of SassandClass

**Here are the next two matches. I had to remove the "The" and kept "Sass and class" together in the title when you scroll down to the chapter because it wouldn't all fit.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Swordsmanship and the Ladies of Sass and Class.**

"Good luck." Link greeted Marth.

"You too." Marth replied.

"Your stage is the Bridge of Eldin." Toon Link declared. "You know the drill."

They got into their teleporters and pressed the green button. They were soon shot to their stage.

The sun appeared to be setting over the Eldin Bridge.

"3…2…1…" the announcer preached. "Go!"

The two went at each other. Blades clashed and bombs were thrown. Link used his arrows and bombs to do damage at a distance, while Marth dodged them to get closer.

After sometime, Marth managed to knock Link off the edge.

- With the brawlers -

"Come on Link." Ike yelled as Link was brought back to the stage. "You can do it. Hit him with a smash attack while you still have time." As if on command, Link smash attacked Marth knocking him out of the rink. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about."

You seem very eager about him winning Ike." Zelda stated.

"Well yeah, I want him to last long enough for me to fight him."

"Even if he does win, you have a ways to go, my bluenette friend.

- Link and Marth's brawl -

The time was coming to an end. There was only twenty seconds left. It seemed that sudden death was expected. King Bulblin made his journey across the bridge to which they both dodged. One of the Bulblins threw out a bomb. Without warning, Link knocked Marth into the bomb right as it exploded. The explosion sent Marth flying.

"5…4…" the announcer counted down. "3…2…" Marth was knocked out of the course. "1… Time!"

- With the brawlers -

Everyone seemed pleased with the match, Ike especially.

'I'm going to meet him at his teleporter." Ike told Zelda.

He ran to the teleporter as they named Link the winner. He made it just as they returned.

"Great match you guys." Ike complemented.

"Thanks." Marth thanked.

"Yeah." Link agreed.

They talked for a minute, completely oblivious that someone was watching them. Toon Link made his annual after the match announcements and Marth and Link went to get their heart containers. They promised to meet up with Ike after they did, so they could watch Zelda and Samus fight.

Once alone, the ominous figure watched Ike for a second. It then proceeded to getting closer to Ike as Ike started to walk away. He stopped for a moment, feeling like he was being watched. He brushed that feeling off and headed to the brawlers lobby.

- With the other brawlers -

"Good luck you two." Link commented as he and Marth entered the lobby.

"Thank you." The two ladies replied then went to their teleporters.

Ike walked into the lobby. His expression and mannerism seemed distracted.

"You okay?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Ike sighed. "I just feel uneasy, like I'm being followed."

"Weird." Link friendly patted Ike's shoulder. "It could be nothing though. Your match is next so I wouldn't worry about it. Look Zelda and Samus's match started."

Ike looked at the screen. Zelda and Samus were fighting at Delfino Plaza. The match had just started.

- Zelda and Samus's battle -

The duo were hitting each other with their range attacks, then with some physical attacks. Zelda grabbed Samus and threw her off the course.

"That's my girl." Link cheered.

Zelda damage was at one hundred, so she was a little evasive. She kept her distance using her ranged attacks. She then transformed into Sheik. Samus used her blaster and narrowly missed Sheik. She smashed Samus then transformed back to Zelda.

"5…4…3…" The announcer started to count down. Samus hit Zelda, sending her flying. "2…1… Time!" Zelda was knocked out of the rink as the announcer said 'time'.

- With the other brawlers -

"She won!" Link cheered again.

"Way to go Zelda." Ike cheered.

Zelda and Samus came back after Zelda was declared the winner. They had gotten their heart container and entered the lobby. The two were in good spirits.

"Ike and Pit you're up." Toon Link stated.

"You're up." Link repeated. "Have fun and give it your all."

"I will." Ike replied walking towards the teleporters.

* * *

**So we're through the first half of the first round. Ike is just really enthused about Link wining because he wants his turn at fighting Link. ANd Link just wants "his girl" to win. If you want to read his enthusiasm as Zelink (Zelda x Link) or as friends I don't care. Some of the matches will go around a little qucker. The exclusions being Ike's match and some of Snake's.**


	6. Ike and Pit Gotta Catch 'em all

**Sorry that this chapter is about a week late. I was stuck at one or two spots in the chapter so it too a little longer. I had to change the chapter title. Since I couldn't fit the title in the last chapter I didn't make this chapter's title named after the two fights.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ike and Pit Gotta Catch 'em all**

"Your course will be Castle Seige." Toon Link declared. "Press the green button."

The two nodded. They wished each other luck and pressed the green button. They landed on their stage that had fire on the ground.

"3… 2… 1…" the announcer called. "Go!"

The battle began and the two started to brawl it out. Ike would clash swords with Pit. The two would be knocked around the course. While Pit had the upper hand with flight, while Ike would have to grab an edge if he fell off.

Pit hit him far enough for Ike to miss the edge no matter how high or how far he jumped. However, the course would soon change giving Ike a place to land on. The course now looked like some sort of hall with statues and tarp like ledges.

As the two were hitting each other they would hit the statues, breaking one of them.

Pit was able to K.O. Ike. He was brought back to the course just as it was changing again. It changed to a rocky area with lava at the bottom.

Ike smashed Pit, knocking him out. 'Now we're even.' Ike declared as Pit was brought back.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1..." The announcer timed. "Time! Sudden Death!"

The two just stood there for a minute. 'I gotta hit him hard enough so he doesn't fly back to the stage.' Ike admitted. Pit started to run towards Ike, who started to charge his flame attack. Just before Pit attacked, Ike released it. It hit Pit hard enough to send him of the edge.

"Game!" The announcer declared.

The two were warped to crown the winner.

"Ike wins!" The announcer decreed.

The two were sent to the other brawlers.

- With the brawlers -

"Good job Pit." Ike congratulated.

"You too." Pit congratulated.

"Great match you guys." Link commented, approaching the two. "Get your heart containers and I'll meet you back in the lobby for the next match." They nodded and went to get their heart conainers.

They were walking down the hallway, talking up a storm.

"Have you ever felt like you've been followed?" Ike asked.

"Depends on what you mean by 'being followed.'" Pit replied. "If you mean in a paranoid way no. If you mean like someone was sneaking up on me or something like that than yes."

Once they got to the heart container room they picked up a heart container, used it to heal themselves, and left to go to the lobby.

- With the other brawlers -

"Hey!" Link called. "What took you so long?"

"We were just talking." Ike responded. "What did we miss?"

"Not much. Pikachu and Lucario were sent to the melee classic Pokemon Stadium. Pikachu's being a speedy little mouse."

Ike looked at the screen. Pikachu was running and jumping all over the course.

"I'll say." Ike flinched as Lucario was hit by Pikachu's thunder bolt and was launched off the course. "He walked right into that one."

- With the fighters -

Lucario was brought back to the stage and continued to fight. Lucario was having some difficulty with hitting Pikachu because he was moving so fast. Even when Lucario did hit Pikachu, he didn't hit the electric mouse hard enough to knock him out.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" The announcer proclaimed. "Time!"

They were zapped away from the stage like the fighters before them.

"Pikachu wins!" The announcer declared.

- With the other brawlers -

"Good job." Lucario congratulated.

"Pika." Pikachu thanked with a smile.

"Heart containers are ready for the fighters." Toon Link announced. "Snake and Sonic, get your butts in gear."

* * *

**One more chapter for the first round. Things should get more interesting soon.**


	7. Newbies and a Monkey's Uncle

**Sorry the chapter is so delayed. I have been meaning to post it but I haven't gotten to.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Newbies and a Monkey's Uncle**

Snake and Sonic entered their respected teleporters.

"Your course will be Green Hill Zone." Toon Link declared.

"Good luck." Sonic commented.

"You too." Snake responded.

They both pressed their green buttons. They were transported to their brightly colored course.

"3… 2… 1…" The announcer counted. "Go!"

Sonic was moving supersonic fast to hit his opponent. Snake too, used his own agility to get the upper hand.

The ground in the middle of the stage crumbled. It opened a hole in the ground's absence. Snake took the chance to grab sonic and threw him down the hole. To make sure Sonic would be knocked out, Snake threw a grenade at the blue hedgehog.

- With the other brawlers -

They all had been watching the match. Link was the one who seemed the most attentive to the match. Something seemed off about the match, more specifically one of the fighters. The feeling was similar to Zelda's suspicion from a few days prior.

He kept the feeling to himself. He figured it wasn't relative at that time.

- Back to the brawl -

The match was almost over. Sonic had been trying to K.O. Snake, but was having no luck.

With twenty seconds left on the clock, Snake decided to aim for a second K.O. point. He got towards the edge of the stage. Sonic ran to Snake, hoping to knock Snake off the stage. Once Sonic was in range, Snake grabbed Sonic and tossed him off the stage.

Sonic was brought back to the stage, but it was a few seconds too late.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" The announcer shouted. "Time!"

- After declaring the winner -

"Nice job." Sonic congratulated.

"Thanks." Snake grunted.

"Go get your heart containers." Toon Link ordered. "Let's get the last two contestants moving along."

Sonic sped off to get his heart toghether. Snake just trotted along behind him.

- A few minutes later -

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong went to their respected teleporters.

"Good luck Uncle DK." Diddy praised.

"You too little buddy." DK replied.

"If you are ready press the green button." Toon Link announced. "Your course is Smashville."

They pressed the green colored button and they were sent off.

It was night at Smashville and K.K. was singing.

- With the other brawlers -

"I'm glad they are having some family time." Ike stated.

"Yeah," Link replied. "but they have a lot of that when it comes to adventuring." The two laughed at that statement.

"That's true."

- Back to the brawl -

The two had been fighting for a while. Donkey Kong was holding a punch with Diddy's name all over it. Diddy knew that, so he tried to keep his distance.

DK gave Diddy a punch that sent Diddy of the stage. Diddy used his jetpack to shoot himself to the edge. Diddy grabbed it and pulled himself up. Unfortunately, Uncle DK had a surprise. He unleashed his charged punch and KOed Diddy.

"5… 4… 3…" the announcer started, as Diddy was brought back to the stage. "2… 1… Time!"

- With Fox and Falco -

"DK wins." The announcer declared on the big screen.

"There you have it folks." Fox yelled. "The first round is over. We'll be back with round two in ten minutes.""

- With the brawlers -

"Good job Uncle DK." Diddy congratulated with a slight pout.

"Thank you." DK replied. When he saw Diddy's disappointment face he knew he had to say something. "Hey cheer up little buddy. You did well today." Diddy still had a pout. "You know what? How about you and I go and dget a banana split after the tournament?"

"Yeah!" Diddy cheered, jumping on his uncle's back.

* * *

**Pouting Diddy is pouting. But it's nothing a banana split can't fix. The first round is officially over. There will be an intermission between the each round.**


	8. Intermission Before Round 2

**Here is the first of three intermission chapters each one will be different. But each one will take place before each match.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Intermission Before Round 2**

"We made it through the first stretch." Ike cheered, giving Link a high five. "We just have to last two more rounds and two more matches each and we'll be in the finals."

"Hold your horses." Zelda responded. "Link has to get through me first."

"Well so do you princess." Link replied. "I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The trio was yet again competitively conversing about the tournament in a friendly way. The other brawlers were conversing among themselves, except for Snake, who was once again standing in the corner. Snake looked, or at least acted, like he was oblivious to the other brawlers and their chatter. He was in his own thoughts.

Suddenly, he got a call. When he saw who it was, Snake walked off in a different area to answer it.

"Why haven't you gotten him yet?" the voice of his client asked. "Now's the perfect time to do it."

"I want to wait until I have a chance to get him when no one else is around." Snake answered. As surprising as it might have been, Snake wasn't shocked to know that his client was not only watching the tournament, but was fully aware of what was going on behind the scenes.

"And when will that be genius?"

"Either after his match and before mine or anywhere around the semifinals if we both make it that far."

"What happened after Link's match?"

"I would have gotten him if he didn't suspect me."

"Then what are you going to do when he suspects you again?"

"I'll think of something."

"The second round will begin in two minutes." Toon Link stated. "Will Kirby and Ness get on their way and go to their teleporters?"

"Get yourself back to the lobby Snake." Snake's client ordered. "Remember, I'm watching." He ended the call and Snake went to the lobby.

* * *

**I know it is a short chapter but I'm not making the intermission longer than they should be. I want to put in the thoughts of the payers and scenes focusing on one or more of the main characters.**


	9. The Chibis of Courage and Wisdom

**Yay two chapters in one day. I just wanted to post this chapter since I have it done and I am currently working on Chapter 9. Even though Fox and Falco aren't dubbing the matches from Round 2 forward I want to stay in the spirit of their title contribution in Round 1. So each chapter have a significant or funky title for the chapter because of who is fighting in the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Chibis of Courage and Wisdom**

Kirby and Ness went with the routine of the tournament and went to where they had to go.

"Your stage will be Pokemon Stadium 2." Toon Link stated.

They pressed the green button and blasted off to the stage. The stage was set as they waited to for the count down."

"3… 2… `1… Go!" the announcer recited, allowing the battle to take place.

- with the other brawlers -

Everybody was doing their own thing at that point. Some of the brawlers were watching while others were socializing. Zelda and Samus were communicating and gossiping while Pit and Marth were talking about prior events. Snake like usual was standing in the corner not uttering a word.

"So my sister has been studying up lately." Ike stated.

"Really?" Link responded with interest. "What for?"

"Apparently she has a seminar for healers in four days. She not only has to know the material that the seminar will cover, but she also has to know enough to make a speech about it."

"When does she leave?"

"It is a two day travel by foot so she's leaving tomorrow to get there with a day to spare."

"Interesting. She sure seems knowledgeable about the subject and an asset in that regard."

"Well yeah, her skills come in handy. Not only on my adventure but with any kind of medical situation that she is called to assist with."

"Kirby wins." the announcer proclaimed over the intercom.

"You know what that means." Link stated.

"You ready?" Zelda asked.

"You bet."

"Good luck to the both of you." Ike commented.

"Thank you." They both mused.

"Will Link and Zelda get themselves together?" Toon Link asked. "Your stage will be the melee classic Hyrule Temple."

Zelda and Link went to their teleporters.

"You'd better give me a fair fight." Zelda demanded.

"Well as you said earlier: I wouldn't have it any other way." Link responded.

They let themselves get shot off to their stage.

"3… 2… 1…" the announcer sang. "Go!"

` Thus began the clash against the two heroic Triforce wielders. Bobs and fire balls were ablaze. The two stayed balanced with every attack they made and every hit they took.

After a while their damage steadily increased to one hundred percent and continued to up. Link grabbed Zelda and threw her up. He swung his sword upward to hit her. The attack would send her off the stage. She was brought back to the stage with a (friendly) vengeance. She in turn grabbed Link and threw him upward as well. It resulted in Link getting knocked off the stage. He too, was brought back to the stage.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" the announcer confessed. "Time! … Sudden Death!"

The two went at each other to try and knock the other off the stage. As Zelda started to use a smash attack, Link jumped over it and shoved his sword down, which slammed into Zelda. Zelda went flying, but before she was sent of the stage, a Bomb-omb hit Link. It sent him flying, but not fast enough. Zelda was knocked off the stage a mere second before Link, making him the victor.

"Link wins." the announcer chimed at the victory station.

- with the other brawlers -

"Way to go Link!" Ike cheered, after meeting the duo at their respected teleporters. "You too Zelda. You did great."

"Thank you." the duo chimed. Ike gave them a soft grin.

"Now you're up." Link stated=, patting Ike on the shoulder. "Good luck and be careful. Pikachu is a speedy electric rat, remember that."

* * *

**Second Round is starting and it will finish next chapter. This chapter focuses on Ike a bit during Ness and Kirby's fight. His sister (named Mist) may be relevant in a later chapter.**


End file.
